


Do's and Dont's

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:33:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dave is stubborn and Kurt still manages to get what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do's and Dont's

Dave was hardly even paying attention to the movie at this point. It wasn't that it was bad, actually far better than he had originally expected, it was just that he couldn't really focus. He pulled Kurt into his chest without much thought or hesitation.

This felt nice, normal. Kurt reached out and tangled his fingers between Dave's own.

To think, he had thought that he would never feel this before. It was funny how things could change for the better.

"The next song is coming up," Kurt said. His eyes lit up, and finally he looked up from the TV screen. "It's great! You definitely should sing along."

"What? Why should I do that?" Dave raised an eyebrow. "I don't sing, Kurt."

"Well, you should," he responded. His own eyes widened. "Please, just this once? It'll be fun."

"I don't sing, Kurt. How many times do I have to tell you that? Besides, you do enough singing for the both of us."

Kurt reached out and grabbed the remoter, pausing the TV. "Come on, it'll be fun. How many times do I have to ask you?"

"I don't even know the words! Kurt, I've never seen this musical before. I'll just end up sounding ridiculous and out of tune; if you think that you'll miraculously hear me sing with the voice of an angel then you're wrong."

"Please?"

Dave sighed. "You're never going to stop asking me, are you?"

Kurt squeezed his hand tighter, then nodded. "Please, just this once?"

"Just this once," Dave responded. Once he heard what Dave's singing voice sounded like, he would never ask again. "I still won't know the words."

Kurt grabbed the remote and clicked the play button again. He was smiling from ear to ear.

While time counted down to when the next musical sequence would begin, Dave searched his mind for what the movie's plot was again. He had gotten caught up in the moment and forgotten most of the character's names.

Hopefully, Kurt wouldn't ask him what his favorite scene was later. He didn't need him seeing Dave struggle to remember what was happening.

The music picked up and someone started to randomly sing. Quickly, Kurt paused the TV.

"This is a duet," he said. "I'll start first, and when the next person starts you can join in with me. Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Great!"

Kurt clicked play, then began to sing. He sung well, never tripping on a single word. Dave's eyes wondered from him to the people on the TV. The person who was probably the romantic interest had appeared, and they looked longingly at the person singing.

Sweat fell off the back of Dave's neck. Was he actually going to do this?

"Start now," Kurt said.

Dave had to wait a moment before saying each word. Kurt joined in with him on one song, and he was surprised that Kurt had yet to pause the TV. Still, he sang on.

After what felt like hours, the song ended and Kurt paused the TV.

"Well," he said, "you were..."

"Oh, just say that I was awful." He rolled his eyes. "You and I both know that I sucked. You sounded great, though."

Kurt leaned in further to him. "Yeah, Dave."

"Well, you got your wish."

He leaned up and kissed Dave on his cheek. "Yes, I did."

The movie started again, and Dave leaned his head against Dave's shoulder.

At least they both had gotten what they wanted.


End file.
